What The Twins Want, The Twins Get
by SlashMurr
Summary: just a random smut story i wrote from rping with a buddy. Enjoy, basically tattoos and sodomy! Twins/Warden. Rated mature for sexual content


Heh i dont own any of these characters at all. They are all property of superjail

This is a random bored fic explaining the bitching and whining in the journal lawls.

Rated mature for sexual activity.

Pairing: Twins/Warden

A black haired figure winced, he was suspended in the air by his chest and stomach by a thick rope that was around a support beam within the superjail community bathroom. Behind him was one of the two blond twins, holding a tattoo gun. the other twin however was in front of him, petting his cheek "you had five minutes to think" the first one said with a snicker "you didn't give me enough time" the black haired man grumbled out, blindfolded. The one in front of him snicked "you didn't think fast enough" he said in almost sing song. The black haired man, the Warden of this said prison opened his mouth but only let out a harsh shriek when tattoo pen met ass cheek, the blond behind him deliberately taking his time to tattoo in the wording 'Property of The Twins' onto his left butt cheek, carefully putting a hazard symbol for radioactivity under it. Small droplets of blood of blood from the needle pressing into him at a rapid pace dripped down the round mound of flesh, his muscles tensed up or what anyone would perceive as taut muscles.

Leaning forwards, the blond licked a driblet of blood up from the pale flesh causing the bound man to shudder and whine softly in the back of his throat, the blond in front of the warden however, had grabbed something to 'muzzle' him so he couldn't bite either of them. They gave one another a meaningful glance, twin grins on their face showing their thoughts of mischief. The one in front grabbed the rope, slowly lowering the warden down further, giving them access and pulling to other ropes to yank his legs apart. With a smirk the other gripped both globes of the man's taut ass and pulled them apart, stroking his hips and thighs. The twin in front, he leaned over and stroked the other man's cheek, tracing his cheekbones and full lips that were curled back in a snarl. Warden growled softly, him feeling slightly threatened yet turned on by their ministrations, body squirming from the soft feather touches.

His eyes behind the blindfold after a few moments widened when he was gripped tightly under the fabric of his thong causing him to gasp loudly. Gritting his teeth he tried to resist the urge to grind against the hand that was rubbing and kneading his crotch, tense body growing tenser as he felt the other press a finger against his lip as if to get him to suck on it. He kept his lips firmly shut, trying to elude the finger trying to worm it's way into his mouth, however the twins had a differnt idea, the one behind him pulling the strap to his thong aside, ever so slightly and tugging him free from the confines of the tiny underwear. He gasped in shock, giving the first enough time to stick at least two fingers into his mouth pistoning them in and out, tickling his soft pink tongue. Firm callused fingers traced the underside of his shaft while the other callused hand worked against his taut ting of over him, the twin in front of him still thrusting his fingers in and out of his mouth while he started to unbutton his pants. The first grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand momentarily pulling his hand away from the warden's crotch to grab his hand and shake his head "not yet brother" he said smirking widely.

The other smirked back with a chuckle "come on, he has a hot warm mouth ripe for the picking" the other said with a mild...pout in his voice despite it being a mocking first gave him an almost irate glare, not to irate though because he was smirking all the while "soon" he said to him softly, voice coming out musical "very soon" he sneered watching his brother remove his finger from the bound warden's mouth and grind his clothed crotch against it instead, allowing him that one for now. Working once more he jerked the man under him off, squeezing the tip of his prick painfully causing the other to cry out softly.

The two boys smirked at one another, the twin in front of him grabbing his short thinning hair and kept his head up, once more working with his buttons and zippers. This time however, his brother didn't do anything about it. The one behind him had knelt down licking the warden's balls, from behind, him gently sucking on one and jerking him off once more causing him to shudder and moan and giving the other just enough time to gag him with his cock. Letting out a soft groan the blond who was currently gagging him had gripped his hair tighter, letting out a groaning purr as he pressed against him harder just to make the man under him sputter and struggle.

Pulling out momentarily so he could breathe, he unblocked his airway onto to thrust right back down his throat, repeating the process a few times. The twin smirking behind the warden had gotten back up after getting him fully erect, and tugged at his button and zipper. He leaned over the other man, his pants noisily dropping to his ankles and his thick long erection rubbing just up his crack "why don't you scream for us you horny bitch" he hissed in his ear, penetrating him in one swift thrust causing the older man to cry out in pain and shock. Working quickly the two tried to hammer out a rhythm between them, the one in the back leaning still over the warden's back and jerking him roughly off to his even rougher thrusts.

Grunting, groaning and the sound of flesh slapping on flesh filed the bathroom area as well as the loud 'SCHLP SCHLP SCHLP' of the one moving in and out of his mouth/ Smirking wildly, the one taking him from behind bit his shoulder roughly, breaking the skin and drawing blood, making sure to cause as much marks as he possibly could. Yanking off his one glove, the one in front of him smirked wildly and drug his nails against the warden's hips causing him to cry out as he created bloody red lines across pale flesh. Blood oozed down the supple flesh from both bites and scratches.

Warden blushed a bright red, struggling further as he felt the thrusts in his mouth become deep and rapid downward thrusts causing him to momentarily gag. He tasted and felt the large globs of sticky semen slide down his throat causing him to gag ever so slightly and forcing him to swallow. The twin behind him smirked, his pace picking up momentarily and angling to his sweet spot so he cried out loudly to each thrust. Smirking, the twin behind him motioned for the other to pull out so they could hear the almost bestial cries coming from the bound man.

The one in front ablodging only to start jerking himself off in front of the other once more, intent on humiliating the man even further by spattering seed all over his face despite the obvious traces of semen on his lips and chin. Warden's eyes rolled back in his head as his body tensed, rainbow colored semen spattering on the floor in a large almost colorfull puddle and on the twin's hand, the twin as he came on the floor tensing up behind him as he came as well. the twin's warm sticky cum had splashed and filled the small cavity called the warden's ass and dribbled out in large globs as he spilled out going down his thighs and hips. In front of him, to the loud noted scream of the warden cumming, had came all over the warden's face and hair, the substance matting down his black locks and causing him to look down shamefully.

The two smirked to one another, pulling out a knife and cutting the rope that was binding him, forcing him to land painfully on the floor, right next to where the tattoo gun was. Reaching out, Warden had grasped the tattoo gun before getting up quickly and painfully. He growled softly and grabbed one of the boys by the arm, bending him over his knee and grinning devilishly as he quickly and painfully tattooed 'Property Of The Warden' on the first one and snatching up the second, who was trying to slowly slink away. He did the same for the second one and then smacked their asses, leaving them "i want this mess cleaned boys. NOW" he snapped limping away"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

This was rather fun to write i give it that. Heh roleplays gone horribly wrong! Reviews are welcome just dont whine.


End file.
